His redemption, Her savior
by Coffanilla
Summary: I never thought in a million years that I would get to be among living dinosaurs but all good things have to come to an end. I didn't expect to see my brother though, along with heavily flirting with one of his partners.
1. Reunited with an old face

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own and my plot changes and twists. **

I sighed as I looked out of the window in the visitors center. I made a small shelter at the ceiling with climbing gear I grabbed so I could get out to the roof where there was a hole. I only had a pack with a shirt, pants, bullets and two .5mm handguns.

I had gotten an opportunity to work at the park since I was trained in maintenance, gymnastics (since I was a kid) rock climbing and I was studying to be a paleontologist. I was brought to help out the people with maintenance for the theme park that would be available soon. I was shocked when I saw actual dinosaurs! I went with one of the veterinarians, Gerry, and his daughter, Jessi, to go look at one of the triceratops. It was breath-taking to see living dinosaurs. It was also nice to meet Jessi. She was a typical teenage girl. I was twenty-three, so I was a bit of a role model and someone for her to talk to.

She of course wanted to wear her shirt like mine, tan shirt that was tied up to show my stomach and shorts with boots. I felt more comfortable wearing this. I always kept spare clothes with me. I never knew when I would need spare clothes and elastics. My strawberry sandy blonde hair was in a braid because it was so long that it would get in the way.

As I was sitting in the contraption I made I heard a helicopter chopper landing. I put my pack on my back and I climbed out through the hole in the ceiling. I took my gear with me because I knew I would need it.

I looked below me to see the rescue team I have been waiting for. "Bout time you showed up." I shouted as I made my way down to safety.  
"You must be the unidentified survivor they were talking about." a man said.  
"No, I'm Jasmine Baylee Harper. I'm one of the people who are with maintenance and wherever else they need my help." I stated as I put my hand on my hip as my hazel gold eyes looked at them.  
"Then where are the others?" The same guy asked.  
I shrugged. "I don't know. They probably moved. It looks like a T-Rex came here, looking from the damage." I pointed out as some of them went in to look for said survivors.

I went to go sit by the rocks as I heard gunfire. I ran up the stairs as I saw white eyes as I heard screams. I quickly backed away knowing what it was. Out of all if the dinosaurs here I was afraid of the ones that were in quarantine and waiting for execution I couldn't believe it. They had to of gotten out but how? I ran to the forest as fast as I could. I climbed the nearest tree in fright for my own life. After a few minutes I saw another chopper come closer. Someone must of called for back up. As I watched the chopper land I saw the familiar face of my older brother.

"Oscar?" I questioned as I made my way down the tree.  
"Jasmine what are you doing here?" He questioned, clearly surprised and relieved that I was safe.  
"Wow, I never thought your sister would look this pretty." The guy next to him stated.  
"And who is this?" I asked.  
"Billy Yoder, why aren't you on our list of survivors?" He asked me.  
"I have no clue. I think someone thought that I got on the ship. I didn't though, I was here figuring out how to get the power back up. I'm lucky nothing has eaten me yet." I explained.  
"We will talk more after." He told me as he started walking up the stairs. "Be careful please." I pleaded as I watch them both going in the building.  
"Don't worry about me beautiful. I'll be alright." Billy winked at me. I glared at him as I got into the chopper and sat besides the pilot who introduced himself as D-Caf. The guy who was sitting behind me introduced himself as Ryan. He was a bit quiet. I closed my eyes for a few minutes as the chair was more comfortable than sleeping in a bunch of ropes.

I woke up when we were flying. I was startled at first but then I turned to look at Oscar.  
"What happened while you were in there?" I asked as I shifted a bit.  
"Vargas had gone insane. Something had taken him. How did you get on this island?" He asked.  
"A boat." I cheekily smiled as I saw him give a small laugh. "I was studying to be a paleontologist and I got offered a job here with real dinosaurs. I took it immediately. My cellphone was lost so I couldn't contact anyone." I explained as Ryan spotted the sign of the survivors.  
"Who else is here?" I asked.  
"An unknown woman, Gerry Harding, his daughter Jessica Harding, David Banks and Laura Sorkin." He told me. My heart dropped when I heard Gerry and Jessi were still here.  
"Jessica contacted us when you were asleep." Billy stated.  
"Why are there birds coming this way?" Ryan questioned.  
"Oh god." I said as the pteranodon crashed into us.  
D-Caf passed out. Billy took control of it and Ryan made sure that D-Caf was safe and alright. I looked at him.  
"Can you land this eggbeater?" Oscar asked.  
"Landing pads are for amateurs." He said as he landed it. I jumped out as it landed.  
"Ingen is gonna be pissed when they get the bill for this." D-Caf stated.  
"Then they should of gotten pterodactyl insurance." Billy said.  
"Pteranodon insurance." I corrected him.  
"You got an hour to fix this." Oscar said before walking away with Billy and Ryan.  
"I'm going with you!" I ran after them.  
I droned out their conversation as I went toward the smell of smoke. Of course Billy came running past me.

I helped surveying the area with him before he crushed one of the eggs.  
"This isn't going to go over well with mom." He said before the female dilophosaurus appeared.  
"Watch out!" I yelled as he turned around and I watched the fight. Then Oscar came to the rescue and hit it. It was on the ground hurt and looking at us.  
"I'm going to kill it." He said. I stepped in front of him.  
"Don't, it shouldn't hurt us now." I looked at him. As she ran away.

Then we were off once more, this time to the bone shaker to get the survivors.

**A/N: Hai guys I see your reviews and such and I will be uploading them I just need to get back into the groove. It will happen though! I hope you enjoy this short story. Also I have a crush on Billy if you couldn't maybe tell. Enjoy reading and I'm not going to put the exact dialogue since A) I'm lazy and B) I have to watch the game again!**


	2. True Feelings in a disaster like this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own and the plot twists that our my own. **

Billy rushed over to Jessi and Gerry to pull them up as Ryan and Oscar ran over to the Spanish looking woman. I ran over and hugged Jess.  
"Baylee! Your alive." She smiled.  
"I'm glad your alright." I smiled as Oscar took care of the girl.

We reached back to the chopper and D-Caf wasn't in sight.  
"You didn't even know what theropod was let alone mistake a pterodactyl for a pteranodon." I looked at him as Ryan and Billy scouted the perimeter.  
Ryan found D-Caf's helmet and started ranting about it. Billy refused to leave and I looked at both of them.  
"We need to go!" I yelled at them as we headed into the chopper as Oscar changed the batteries.

I was in the passenger's seat.  
"We have to leave soon." I said as I watched the jungle move.  
"Pick up the pace!" Billy shouted. He got in the right battery and rushed into the helicopter.  
I shut my eyes as it took off.  
"I like your tattoos." Jess complimented Oscar after a few minutes if awkward silence.  
"Why don't you tell her what they really mean?" The girl told Oscar.  
"What do they mean?" Jess asked.  
"The tombstones are the ones who died beside him the skulls are the ones who died because of him. Where are you going to put D-Caf's? You running out of room." She remarked.  
I heard him yell at her.  
"Calm down!" I yelled at both of them.

Then there was the woman speaking of how we were in the company of killers. Then Billy made a joke and she stated that men make jokes when they lack courage to face themselves  
"No, I like to look at myself! I mean check out this gorgeous face!" Billy smiled.  
Then se was yelling again about stuff I didn't really want to listen to.  
"I'm thinking of getting a butterfly tattoo on my ankle." Jess stated.  
"I have two tattoos." I stated.  
"Where?" Billy asked.  
"The only way your going to find out if you strip me naked." I told him.  
"That can be arranged." He winked.  
"You lay a hand on her I will kill you." He demanded of Billy.  
"No you cannot get a tattoo." Gerry told Jess.  
"Wait till your twenty one and have a decent income. That's what I did." I smiled at her as we landed and Dr. Sorkin greeted Gerry and Jess.

Ryan stayed silent during the entire time. It was strange. I got out with Billy, Oscar and Ryan.  
I wandered over by the docks to sit down and look for something I hid there when I visited her a while back.  
I found it when Billy, Oscar and Jess were there as Ryan was over by Gerry.  
"Simple. Charm her." Billy said.  
"You have charm?" I snorted.  
"Yeah, probably better than you." He told me.  
"I could seduce you in a heartbeat." I looked at him.  
"I bet you couldn't." He said.  
"What are you doing Jasmine?" Oscar asked me.  
"I can handle myself. I've done so for as long as we have been apart." I put a hand on my hip and have him a pleading look.  
"Your related?" Jess asked shocked.  
"Yep, Jasmine Baylee Harper Morales. I change my name every so often since I have two names." I explained to her.  
"Was Jasmine your mother's name?" She asked. I nodded.  
"I thought her name was Tina." Billy told Oscar.  
"It's a long story." I sighed. I looked at Billy as I then looked to Oscar for his nod.  
"What if I told you I'm not wearing anything under this shirt?" I asked him.  
"Your bluffing." He said.  
I raised an eyebrow as I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and untied the knot and walked towards him.  
"Why don't we go find out? There are secluded places in these buildings." I smiled at him as I pressed myself against him. I started playing with his belt buckle and looked at him.  
"How about it?" He asked as I smiled and laughed. I fixed myself up and looked at him.  
"I let you win." Billy stated as Jess was looking through the files.  
"Keep telling yourself that." I looked at him.

I found a seat at the edge and took out my real mother's necklace along with lighter and a M16. I was adopted into Oscar's family even though I was his cousin. His Aunt died in childbirth of cardiac arrest. She was a single mother and his mom and dad adopted me. I put it in my pack as I closed my eyes. I listened to the conversation as I started to dream what she was really like.

Billy then came back and came to tell us that she would be leaving and Ryan joined us.  
"So what's your story?" I asked him as I looked at him closer.

Ryan had two scars on his face, one by his lip and one over his pale blue eye. He was pale with dark brown hair.  
"I don't have to tell you anything. Just because you are related to Oscar doesn't mean you get to become buddy buddy with me." He snapped. I jumped in surprised and held up my hands in defense.  
I got up and walked over to Oscar.  
"He must be having his period." I grumbled as I looked over towards the chopper to see the girl getting in the front. I ran to the chopper and jumped on and looked at the girl.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked her as I was trying to get her out of the cock pit. She elbowed my rib and I hit my head and passed out.

"Hey, at least the girl is prettier." I heard Billy's comment.  
I let out a painful moan as my eyes opened.  
"Oh look sleeping beauty is awake." Billy smiled at me.  
"What happened?" I asked as I looked at Oscar.  
" Helicopter crashed. Ryan pulled you out. I'll scout the perimeter with Ryan. You watch the girl and check out the crash." Oscar instructed.

I sat down and examined the girl and her back pack. I saw a can of Barbasol and examined it. Of course Billy took out it out of my hands and examined it.  
"I got a can like this in San Jose." He stated as he examined it closer.  
"I live on the outskirts of San Jose in the forest." I commented as he shook it.  
"Well I guess I will have to come visit you and find out where those tattoos are." He looked at me as he opened it.  
"In your dreams. How did you get that open?" I asked him.  
"My stepbrother had a can like this that he had a spare set of keys in. Though I don't know what this is." He examined it.  
"Looks like tubes." I looked closely at it and then carefully grabbed it from him to put it back in.

He looked over the chopper.  
"Too bad our weapons were in there." He sighed.  
"I still got mine." I rubbed it in his face.  
"You know how to use a gun?" He asked.  
"Yep." I smiled as the ground shook. Billy backed away.  
"T. Rex. It's leaving." Oscar said.  
"Dammit Oscar I only have one pair of pants." Billy told him. I snorted  
"I have an extra pair." I stuck y tongue out at him as Ryan stood against a nearby tree.  
"Chopper isn't going to blow but our weapons are flame broiled." Billy informed Oscar.  
"This is base camp for now. No game trails or nests." Ryan said.  
"We found a pack of shaving cream in her pack. It's not shaving cream though." I showed him.  
"Who is this woman?" Ryan questioned to himself.  
"What's the plan now?" I asked.  
"I'm going to look for out friends." Oscar said.  
"I'll come with." I said as I walked behind him. He turned around and looked at me.  
"No it's too dangerous for you. You stay here with Ryan and Billy." Oscar ordered.  
"Why do I have to stay with them?" Ryan asked pissed.  
"So Billy doesn't try anything with Jasmine." Oscar said as he gestured to Billy. Ryan rolled his eyes and went off a few feet away to have a smoke.

I looked up at the nearby tree and started to climb it.  
"So where do you exactly live on the outskirts?" Billy asked as he climbed up the tree and sat beside me.  
"In the woods, I have a nice three story house with an attic and a small cottage a further back in the woods. There is a path that leads to it." I told him nonchalantly. He looked at me surprised.  
"How did you afford that?" He asked.  
"I used to visit this guy called, Frank. He was old and in a nursing home. His family never visited him. I made sure I visited him everyday. He was getting sick as it became closer to December. I was the only family he had left. When he died I was devastated. He left me everything that was in his name. He was a kind soul." I told him as I was remembering my memories of Frank.  
"Quite a story. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, Billy Yoder has you covered." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
"I'm not going to take you up on that offer." I looked at him as I made my way down the tree as the girl woke up. I watched her look for the can of Barbasol.  
"Looking for this?" Billy asked her. Her eyes widened as she saw.  
"What are they?" I asked her.  
"Dinosaur embryos." She said. Ryan walked over and looked at her.  
"We can split the money evenly." She suggested.  
"I'm going to be in charge of this. Give me the embryos pretty boy. Two Oscar will get a cut." Ryan demanded as Billy dropped them down to Ryan.  
I couldn't believe she was doing this! I sighed.  
"Now let's enjoy this sunset, not every lady gets to enjoy a sunset with Billy Yoder." Billy tried to charm the woman.

I sighed as I put my gear in my back. Then as she started to speak with Billy there was big footsteps. I hid behind the tree as Billy was above me.  
"Stay still!" I shouted. Then Billy fell down and started running.  
"Leaving now!" Billy shouted as we all started running away from the giant .  
"The maintenance tunnel!" I yelled as the woman ran into the pens. Ryan, Billy and I were all waiting for her.  
"The embryos?" She asked. Ryan looked around for them but couldn't find them.  
"They fell when you were running so I grabbed them. They're right here." Billy said as he couldn't find it.  
"You lost it!" She yelled.  
"What is your name anyway?" I asked her.  
"Nima." She told me. "Go find it!" She yelled.  
"There is a still out there." I stated.  
"Go get them." Ryan ordered Billy. I opened the door and looked at him.  
"Don't get eaten." I looked at him.  
"Anything for you doll." He smiled.

My heart started racing as I watched him. I didn't want him to die. As he grabbed it he was running back and entered. Ryan snatched it from him. I hugged him.  
"Thank god!" I said as he hugged me back.  
"See I told you that I would be alright." Billy whispered in my ear before Nima and Ryan started walking off. I blushed a bit as I realized that all the heavy flirting did mean something to me. It meant that I actually like his cute remarks and flirting with me. Also that I cared for his safety.

**A/N: Just leave reviews since I'm banging out these chapters quickly. Probably the quickest I've ever done this. It's not going to stop after the island since I have a BIT more planned. Love my followers! I will update the others soon! I just need to get back into the groove. **


	3. The white eyes of death

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own things, plot, characters ect.**

"Stop!" Nima shouted.  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
"I saw eyes." Nima stated.  
"Big shiny white eyes?" I asked her.  
"Yes." She said. I grabbed the nearest hand.  
"Hey it'll be okay. Billy is here to protect you." He told me in a cocky way as he flexed a bit and I quickly let go of his hand.  
"I'm not going any further." Nima stated.  
"Turn on the lights. They hate light." I said softly as I opened the fuse box and turned on the power but it sparked causing the power to surge. I jumped as Ryan huffed.  
"Get a grip." He demanded. I looked at him.  
"Hey if you knew what those eyes belonged to you would be scared at anything that made a noise!" I yelled at him as I started walking off with the rest following.

"Mother of god, I did it." Oscar said. My eyes brightened as I went to hug him.  
"I can't believe you took her down." I told him as I looked at the raptor corpse.  
"I see sleeping beauty woke up. Did you have to kiss her?" Oscar looked at Nima.  
"No, everything was fine. Right?" Nima asked.  
"Of course, when I kiss you you will remember it." He retorted to her. I snorted as I got up.  
"The can is dinosaur embryos. We all are getting a cut. We just have to go to the boat to deliver these." Ryan stated. I walked a bit forward but got startled to hear Oscar's voice.  
"Don't wander off." He instructed after Billy, Ryan and Oscar were talking about the deal.

I sighed as I waited for them to start walking. I was still afraid though. My heart was pounding as I was keeping my eyes peeled for them. Oscar ran in and we all met up. Jess gave us all hugs as we entered.

"Your bleeding Oscar." Jess said as they were talking as I was closing the door. The steam was spewing out. I jumped again as Oscar and Ryan went forward.

I just stood quietly as I listened quietly.  
"So you guys are all friends now?" Jess asked.  
"I wouldn't say 'friends'." Ryan snorted.  
"Did you guys make out?" Jess asked.  
"Let's just say we have to work together." Nima said. I looked down as I was thinking. Of course knowing if the troodons were near I was nervous. We headed over by the doors that were locked.

I sat down and started breathing deeply while Jess and Gerry were arguing.  
"Hey you okay?" Billy asked as he sat down next to me.  
"Yeah, just freaking out." I exhaled.  
"Hey you can do this. We will be off this island before you know it." He smiled at me.  
"Thanks Billy." I smiled. I looked at him and got up as Jess opened the doors. Ryan rolled his eyes as I entered with Billy. He was starting to be a pain but I just ignored it. I stood by the ladder. I climbed up with Jess and Sorkin. Billy followed before Gerry, Oscar and Ryan tried to push it.  
"Stop!" She exclaimed. "We need to find a motorized assist. If you try to turn it manually you might break something." She added.  
"That motor right there should be it. Pull it out." I instructed Nima. Then the boys tried moving it once more and Oscar turned the valve.  
"Need any help?" Billy asked.  
"I'm capable by myself." She smiled.

I watched the upper door close and looked to the door where the raptors entered.  
"Uh, we have a problem." I said as I pointed out that we had company.  
Ryan just watched and stayed silent.  
"Why is he so silent?" I asked as I didn't hear Oscar offered to get to the control panel.  
"Oscar don't!" I told him. He looked at me and smiled.  
"I'm the only one who can do this Jasmine. You know that. These will keep you safe." He said as he gave me his dog tags. I looked up at him and hugged him.  
"Don't go you could die!" Jess yelled.  
"Don't count me out yet." He smiled at Jess as he let me go and proceeded to climb down. I watched him as Billy climbed down the ladder and was offering his leg.  
"Hey! You want a nice tasty drumstick?" He asked then pulled it away. "Ha! You dumb lizard." Billy shouted. As Sorkin started to speak up she was stopped by Gerry.

I then watched the raptors were attacking Oscar.  
"Oscar!" I yelled in tears. Billy was looking down in shock as I was pulled away by Billy and ran into a room. I was in the corner still upset as Billy was hunched over.  
"Are you okay Billy?" Jess asked. I was too involved in my crying as Billy was yelling at them.  
"Billy! Shut up! Don't you even say that about him to them! You may have lost a partner but I lost a brother! At least they are going to recognize him. No one is replaceable!" I yelled at him in tears before I slapped him. "Snap the fuck out of it!" I yelled as I went into a corner and started crying uncontrollably. Then I heard Ryan swear. I looked at him as Gerry and Dr. Sorkin looked over the body.  
"It's D-Caf!" He yelled. I sighed and shook my head as Billy slammed the locker again.  
"The victim has eggs laid in his chest like a nest." Gerry said softly.  
"His name is D-Caf." Billy shouted.  
"I never thought they would get out." Sorkin stated.  
"You knew about this?" Billy asked her.  
"I didn't think it was possible." She tried to explain.  
"I'll kill you!" Bily shouted as he pulled a knife on her. I stood up in front of her.  
"I knew too. I didn't want to say anything so no one would worry. I never thought they would get this far! If you are going to kill her kill me!" I yelled at him continuously crying. He looked at me as his face softened.  
"I'm sorry." He said softly. He put his knife away and I ran into his arms in tears as he hugged me tightly.  
"I'm not! It was her fault that D-Caf and Oscar is dead. Say 'it's my fault'." He yelled at Sorkin. He then took my M16 and pointed it at her. Everyone was yelling at Ryan as Sorkin said it. Ryan went to go tend to D-Caf as I was still upset and looked at Billy as the rest were looking for a way out.  
"We could use this vent. It's big enough for everyone." Jess stated. I looked at her as I let go of Billy. I grabbed his hand as I smiled at him.

As we were getting ready to leave Ryan took something from D-Caf and told Gerry that it was his dog tags.  
"Can we get to a phone through the tunnels?" Ryan asked her.  
"The tunnels are all-"  
"That would be a yes." I interrupted her as I heard noises outside the door. "The troodons!" I exclaimed as Ryan went over to knock over the lockers and grabbed the shovel as he was fending it off. Nima ran to the vent and used her body against it. I grabbed the flares as Nima and Ryan both asked for them. I grabbed a couple as Gerry was destroying the lock. Once Gerry opened it we all ran in. I was in the front with Billy as Ryan appeared behind us.  
"Right!" Yelled as I started running.  
"Don't look back! It will only slow you down!" Billy yelled as I took a left then followed the water mains.

We came to stop at a junction and everyone split up to describe the tunnels before them. Then the troodons came out of no where. It split us up. Gerry, Nima and I were separated from Billy, Ryan, Jess and Sorkin. I kept running but I looked back as we reached a ladder. I looked back and I heard Jess scream.  
"Jess!" Gerry yelled.  
"We have to go Gerry!" Nima said as she started to climb up the ladder. I followed along with Gerry.

All three of us had gotten to the surface. I looked behind us. This rescue was starting to get to me. I was confident that I was safe but now I was worried, afraid and upset. I sat down as I was upset. Death and situations like this made me break down and depressed.  
"Don't worry, we will see your lover boy again." Nima reassured me. I looked up at her and my face became a light pink color.  
"He is just an acquaintance." I stated.  
"I can see the way you look at him. Everything will be fine. I know a way to the marine facility." Nima started. I started to listen to her story quietly along with Gerry. As she finished there was a noise coming from the tunnel. We ran and hid behind the entrance. I peeked behind it to see the tour be chile. It stopped, opened the doors and said that it was going to the marine facility. I immediately jumped in as Nima and Gerry followed. I sighed as my heart was racing to see them again.

**A/N: As you can most likely see, I am terribly lazy but since I am writing on my ipod and trying to finish this part up and get more into the emotional part, surviving such a thing as this. Also sorry it Billy is OOC :/ I'm trying my best. **


	4. Greed will only get you killed

We reached inside and I saw Billy look around the corner. "All clear." He informed them. I ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Him an I were both surprised by my action, though he didn't protest. I'm sure Oscar would be laughing and teasing us both.  
"I'm glad you are safe." I whispered to myself. He hugged me back.  
"I told you I'd make sure you were safe doll." He smiled as he let me go.  
"Ugh, cut it out before I vomit." Ryan grunted as he glared at us.  
"The phones are dead." Nima looked at Sorkin.  
"I thought you said that the phones would be working. We have to get out of here before this becomes a bomb site!" Ryan yelled. I looked at him and then Billy.  
"What? Why would you do that!" Sorkin yelled at Ryan. As Nima was arguing with Ryan Sorkin went down where the phone was.  
"Where are you going?" Gerry questioned as she looked at us. As the elevator doors shut Gerry tried to bring them back up but he didn't have the code.  
"There has to be something around here. I'll look for it." Gerry said as everyone went off in their own direction. Jess looked at us and smiled.  
"I never thought you two would be together! Though with what happened earlier with the seducing bet I though that maybe something would happen." Jess smiled. I looked down embarrassed.  
"I think Oscar would be happy for you two." She smiled trying to be positive. I looked down and then back to her.  
"Thanks." I smiled at her. "I'm going to go look at the aquariums over there." I motioned over there as I walked over and looked at the various fish. I felt an arm being put around my waist. I looked to see Billy.  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap. Just, D-Caf and Oscar's deaths got to me. I don't like seeing them die. They were my friends." He said as he looked at me.  
"I can understand that, but Oscar was my brother. I want to thank you for dragging me along to that room where D-Caf was. I'm just glad you are alright." I looked at him. "For being a pretty face with charm, you are a good kisser." I added in a joking tone to lighten the mood. He smiled at me before kissing me.  
"Let's go!" Gerry called as I headed over with not partaking in the little pow wow that Nima, Ryan and Jess were having. Though I could of sworn that he threatened to kill Jess.

Gerry started the elevator as Ryan was acting pissy.  
"I'll lead." Ryan said as he lead us over by the middle. We gathered around the inner chamber as Sorkin was on the phone to stop the bombing.  
"I don't like this." I muttered.  
"There is an intercom over here." Jess pointed out.  
"Dr. Sorkin it's Gerry." Gerry stated.  
"I know." She looked at him. "I have six hostages. Five American and one Costa Rican." She said into the phone. Then she headed into the computer and started fiddling with it.  
"I'm going to release the mosasaur." She said. Gerry protested against it.  
I looked at Billy as Ryan grabbed the axe and opened the door.

We all rushed in as Gerry was talking to Sorkin. I kept my eyes on the outside if it. I grabbed his had as I watched it crashed into the glass and Sorkin fell in and got eaten by the mosasaur.  
"Stay calm while I make this call." Ryan stated as he started talking. I watched him. He didn't look right. Ryan came back up.  
"What's happening? Who did you call?" Gerry asked.  
"Not a step closer." Ryan said as we were following him.  
"Let's go Nima." He said. I turned away and walked off a bit not wanting to hear this conversation.  
"You can't do this! Don't you care about anyone?" I heard Jess yell. I walked back over in time to see Ryan entering the elevator and pulled the tab off the grenade. My eyes widened as we all ran to the bubble in the middle and sealed the door.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" I questioned as I paced worriedly.  
"We can get out through the caves." Nima suggested. Then Jess pointed out the diving gear.  
"You actually think that we are going to get out of this alive?" Billy asked as he pointed the mosasaur out.

Jess stayed that she knew how to dive. I looked outside as my stomach turned. I took a deep breath in before putting on a wetsuit.  
'You can do this. Do it for Oscar.' I thought. As everything was getting set up it was getting closer to entering the lagoon. Jess explained everything and set us up in the gear. Of course the mosasaur saw us as we were trying to escape it, being highly successful. We took off our wetsuits and traveled through the cave.  
"I don't see anyone on the boat." Gerry stated.  
"Maybe a dinosaur ate them." Nima said.  
"Or maybe Ryan ate them." Jess joked.

Then Ryan hit Gerry in the back with my M16.  
"Nice going you little thief. Now hand over the canister before I kill all of you." Ryan demanded. I glared at him as I smashed my body into him, making the M16 break. He threw me off of him and I winced in pain. Then Nima and Ryan started fighting for the can because she had it.

Billy helped me up as Ryan kicked the can. I could feel the ground shaking at that point and I looked at Billy.  
"Be still." I told him.  
"Ryan! Stop!" Jess yelled as the was directly behind Ryan and Nima. Gerry kicked the can and Ryan went after it making the go after him and it ate him.  
"Run! The skywalk." I yelled as we ran to the skywalk. Jess fell over the side as Gerry went to distract it. Nima ran and got Jess instead of going after the can. As I was running I fell and twisted my ankle badly. Billy picked me up and brought me to the boat just in time for Gerry out running the . Jess started up the boat and Gerry jumped onto the boat. He got into the drivers seat as Jess looked in the back.  
"Uhm, how much did you say those embryos were worth?" She asked. I peered over to see a bag of money.  
"Seems to be our lucky day." I smiled. I sat down as I looked at my ankle and then to Billy.  
"If you'd like you can move to my place. It's pretty deserted. I also don't want to be alone after what happened." I looked at him.  
"That would be totally cute!" Jess smiled. I looked at her and smiled back.  
"We will have to stay in touch." I winced as I moved my ankle a bit.  
"Let it rest and I'd love to keep you company. Ol' Billy Yoder will protect you." He winked. I looked at him and shook my head from side to side. I leaned my head on his shoulder as Gerry drove the boat to the mainland.

**A/N: So they are off the island! Woo~ so now for the drama. Sorry if my character is annoying or really Mary Sue ndklskls- Frustration) I tried to make her fear troodons and break down during something as catastrophic as this. Don't hate her please. She will get better. **


	5. In times like this, Billy Yoder is there

**A/N: So here is another chapter and do to the request of my friend after playing the game two times (achievement hunting now) A character will return. I'm not telling who though you might guess automatically but he won't be in until the next chapter! Enjoy! I do not own anything except my own characters and plot twists**

I screamed as I woke up from another nightmare of the troodons killing me. I looked beside me to see Billy sound asleep. A few months after of being together he moved in and that was when the nightmares started to get worse.

I quietly got up out of bed to go downstairs into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as I heard rapid footsteps about. I turned around and saw beady eyes. I knew who those belonged to. I started to run upstairs to get Billy only to see that it was too late. I ran out of the room as fast as I could in tears. Everywhere I ran they were waiting for me. As I turned to go down the stairs, I tripped and fell causing me to become paralyzed. I watched as the troodons inched closer to me.

"No!" I screamed as I was in tears and frightened.

"Baylee, what's wrong?" Billy asked as he came rushing into the room. I looked at him as I was catching my breath.

"Another nightmare." I looked at him. He frowned and came over to my side of the bed.

"Don't worry about that stuff. I'm here to protect you. Alright?" He asked. I smiled softly and nodded. "Now that you are awake you can make breakfast." He cheekily smiled.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch.

"In your dreams." I looked at him. He acted hurt.

"Oh, that hurts." He said as he put a hand where I punched him. He then put his lips to my ear. "I remembered when you first said that but I got to see everything when I was wide awake. Even your new tattoo." He whispered in a husky voice that made my face reddened and made me slightly aroused.

"Billy!" I gasped as I was embarrassed even if there was no one in the room. Then I heard the phone ring. I got up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the house phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Baylee so I heard from my dad that we will be visiting during thanksgiving with Nima and Atlanta! That is so awesome!" I heard Jess excitedly say.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice seeing you guys. I also have to show you my new tattoo." I smiled into the phone as Billy wrapped his arms around me from behind and started kissing me on my neck since my wavy hair was up.

"You got another one? Where and what is it?" She asked.

"Two raptor claws on each side of my hip. It's for Oscar." I told her.

"And they are really cool looking too." Billy said into the phone.

"Billy has already seen them?" She asked clearly upset that she wouldn't be the first to see them.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to be the first to see them. Billy couldn't be patient." I told her.

"Wait, are you guys living together?" She asked eager to hear the answer.

"She gets to see Billy Yoder without his shirt for twenty-four seven." He said cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself." I told him.

"You guys are so cute! When can we come?" Jess asked.

"Well as soon as you can. I have extra rooms for you to stay in so, one to two weeks before thanksgiving. Just let me know ahead of time and I will set up your rooms." I smiled into the phone.

"Awesome! I will go tell my dad. Talk to you soon!" She said before she hung up. I put the phone back on the hook and turned around to face Billy.

"You have to stop joining in on my conversations." I looked at him.

"Well, I have to make sure that it isn't my fan club." He remarked.

"What fan club?" I looked at him.

"You know the Billy Yoder fan club. All those who worship me." He smiled. I laughed at him.

"The only calls I've been getting were questions asking if my boyfriend was home. You see I don't like talking to my secret lover when your around." I playfully joked back.

He acted hurt and I smiled at him. Though in the back if my mind I was still worried about the dreams.

"Hey, don't worry about the troodons. InGen took care of the dinosaurs." He reassured me. I sighed as I looked at him. I hugged him.

"You know how to say all the right things." I stated aloud. I let him go and started walking downstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Making breakfast for myself." I smiled as I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I heard him follow behind me.

As I was making myself an egg on a bagel Billy joined me in the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen counter. I pulled down one of his shirts that I was wearing and looked at him.

"So the job market...I found some wanted ads in retail." I looked at him.

"Am I going to have to go back to work?" He asked.

"You don't have to. I mean I can't live off of the inheritance that Frank left me. It can only last for so long." I stated as I looked at him.

He looked at me. "What will we be doing for thanksgiving?" Billy asked changing the subject.

"Having a thanksgiving meal." I looked at him.

"With a turkey?" He asked.

"Actually I thought of getting a velociraptor corpse and cooking that up." I sarcastically told him as I made my little sandwich but split it in half since I wasn't that hungry.

"I was going to make my own." He commented before taking a bite into the sandwich.

"Mhm." I looked at him as I ate mine slowly. I sighed as I didn't feel very hungry anymore. I put down what I didn't eat and gave it to him.

"I'm going to shower." I informed him before I went upstairs into the master bathroom.

When Frank wasn't very ill he had some younger girl friends by ten to twenty years and redid the master bathroom so it had its own shower, big tub and a jacuzzi including a separate room for the toilet. Though as he got sick and couldn't walk for a time he had elevators installed so he wouldn't need to get a chair lift that would ruin the stairs. He made sure the elevator went to the basement all the way to the third floor. He had the elevator disguised as a normal door so it wouldn't mess up the decor.

I turned on the faucet to the jacuzzi so it would fill up when I was in the shower. Having a bubble bath after would maybe calm me down. I took a quick shower and put my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. I put a towel around myself as I stopped the jacuzzi and put in the mix. I waited a few minutes before I got in. I threw the towel on the floor and relaxed as I shut my eyes.

"I thought you said you were going to shower." I heard Billy ask.

"I did." I sighed. I opened an eye and looked at him. He was leaning against the bathroom doorway and looked at me.

"Room for one more?" He asked. I nodded yes as he was already strolling over to the jacuzzi. He took off his boxers and got in.

"You know I never thought I would ever have a bubble bath." He laughed. I moved my way over to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm still worried though." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"They won't be able to get up this far. Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He smiled.

"I never thought that Billy Yoder would ever be this sensitive." I looked at him. He gave me that winning smile of his and I looked at him.

"I'm glad your here. I don't think anyone else would understand me. I would probably be in the looney bin by now. I think my therapist thinks I'm crazy." I looked at him in all seriousness.

"Hey your lucky that I didn't go insane like Ryan. You kept me sane." He smiled at me.

"I am still worried though. It's like I can't take my mind off of the troodons. No matter what I do it's there haunting me." I looked at him.

"I'll always be here for you. No worries." He reassured me before kissing me. I propped myself up more and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke it after a few minutes as if he thought of something.

"So when we have sex, you think of troodons?" He asked

"No! I think of...well you." I looked at him and blushed a little.

"I know that Oscar would definitely kill me." He laughed.

I looked at him before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pressed myself against him as he bit my lower lip. Pulled away and looked at him. I was still too worried to even be in the mood to have sex.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood." I sighed. He kissed me before saying anything.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He hugged me.

The rest of the afternoon was just Billy trying to calm me down.


End file.
